Cloak of Darkness
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=9 | schrijver= Paul Dini | director= Dave Filoni | productienummer= 10 | datum eerste uitzending= 5 december 2008 | vorige= Bombad Jedi | volgende= Lair of Grievous }} 250px|thumb|Ahsoka, Luminara, Argyus en Gree 250px|thumb|Luminara Unduli Cloak of Darkness is de negende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Viceroy Gunray captured! Senator Padmé Amidala has scored a victory against the Separatist Alliance on the remote world of Rodia, securing the arrest of the diabolical Confederate leader, Nute Gunray. The Jedi Council has dispatched Master Luminara Unduli and Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka to escort the Viceroy to Coruscant under heavy guard. Once there, he will face trial for his many war crimes.... Synopsis Een Republic Frigate vervoert Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Gree en hun gevangene: Nute Gunray. Boven Rodia hebben zij een rendez-vous met de Tranquility en Captain Argyus van de Senate Commandos. Ahsoka vraagt zich af waarom er zo veel commotie ontstaat rond Gunray. Elders is Darth Sidious ontstemd over de gevangenname van Nute Gunray aangezien de Neimoidian niets vermag tijdens een overhoring. Dooku verzekert hem echter dat een plan al in werking is gesteld om Hunray te bevrijden. Asajj Ventress zal deze maal niet falen in haar missie. Gunray wordt overgeplaatst naar de Tranquility waar Gunray zonder vrees de ondervraging van Luminara Unduli doorstaat. Wanneer Ahsoka uit haar krammen schiet en Gunray haar Lightsaber op zijn keel zit, is de Viceroy plots wel bereid om de praten. Net op dat moment wordt het schip geschokt door een aanval. Vulture Droids vallen aan en hebben Separatist Boarding Craft meegenomen. Zij boren zich in het schip en lossen B2 Super Battle Droids. Tussen de B2 Super Battle Droids en Green Company ontstaat er een gevecht in de gangen van de Tranquility terwijl de Jedi en Argyus Gunray bewaken. Unduli en Gree gaan de troepen in de hangar ter hulp. Nadat het gevecht is geluwd, verschijnt Asajj Ventress uit een Separatist Boarding Craft. Ze neemt een Comlink van een dode Clone en kan zo de ontwikkelingen volgen. Luminara en Gree confronteren de Super Battle Droids waardoor Ventress dichter bij haar doel kan komen. Zij arriveert nabij de motoren van het schip waar 327-T, een eenvoudige WED Treadwell Repair Droid de wacht moet houden. De Droid doet zijn best maar Ventress gooi allemaal Thermal Detonators tegen de motoren van het schip aan uit het zicht van de Treadwell. Ahsoka plaagt Gunray eens het lawaai van het gevecht is geluwd. Maar Ventress arriveert in het celcomplex. Ze schakelt alle Senate Commandos bijhalve Argyus uit en vecht tegen Ahsoka. In het gevecht slagen Ventress en Gunray erin om Ahsoka zelf op te sluiten in de cel. Luminara Unduli en Gree arriveren ter plaatse en Asajj Ventress wordt schaakmat gezet. Ventress weet echter beter en ontsteekt het mechanisme van de Thermal Detonators. Door de explosie ontsnapt Ventress door één van liften. Alle apparatuur aan boord is totaal op hol geslagen. Gelukkig is Nute Gunray nog steeds in handen van de Republic. Luminara wil dat Ahsoka bij Gunray blijft terwijl zij achter Ventress gaan. In een machinekamer wordt ze meteen geconfronteerd door Ventress die onder andere gat in de ogen van Unduli blaast door een pijp open te snijden met haar Saber. Ahsoka is helemaal niet tevreden dat ze Luminara niet mag gaan helpen. Argyus heeft sympathie voor de Padawan terwijl Gree meent dat de taak van een goede soldaat het volgen van orders is. Argyus verzekert dat Gunray gevangen is en dat ze Luminara mag gaan helpen. Het gevecht tussen Asajj Ventress en Luminara Unduli wordt intensiever. Ventress strikt Unduli in een hoop gevallen rioolpijpen. Ahsoka komt echter net op tijd en blaast Ventress weg met een Force Push. Samen hebben de Jedi uiteraard meer kansen om de Dark Jedi te verslaan. Ventress stuurt een signaal met haar Comlink dat wordt ontvangen door ... Argyus. Argyus reageert meteen en schiet de overblijvende Senate Commandos neer. Gree reageert sneller maar Argyus houdt Gunray als gijzelaar omdat hij weet dat de Clone Commander Gunray nooit zou opofferen. Argyus is een verrader die is omgekocht door Dooku om Gunray te bevrijden. Ventress is even verdwenen en Luminara zegt tegen Ahsoka dat ze zich vergist had en haar hulp zeer goed kan gebruiken omdat ze Ventress had onderschat. Argyus en Gree vechten het ondertussen uit zonder oog te hebben voor Gunray. Gree kan Argyus een verdoven maar net dan slaagt Nute Gunray Gree knock-out met een pijpleiding. Argyus contacteert Ventress dat de missie is geslaagd en de Assassin vlucht weg. Argyus is tevreden over de missie en kijkt uit naar de Credits van Dooku. Ventress is ondertussen ontsnapt via een Escape Pod. Argyus is echter overmoedig en wil alle eer opstrijken. Hiermee kan Ventress niet leven en ze steekt Argyus neer met haar Lightsaber. Op de Tranquility berichten de Jedi over de gefaalde missie aan Yoda en Anakin Skywalker. Yoda vindt het verraad van Argyus vooral onrustwekkend. Het enige positieve is dat het Republic Frigate van Ventress kan worden getraceerd. Kit Fistos vloot is nabij en zal bekijken of hij Gunray niet opnieuw kan gevangennemen. Debuut *Captain Argyus *''Tranquility *327-T *Green Company Cast *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Tom Kane: Narrator & Nute Gunray *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Olivia d'Abo: Luminara Unduli *Nika Futterman: Asajj Ventress *James Marsters: Captain Argyus *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Corey Burton: Count Dooku & Senate Commando *Ian Abercrombie: Darth Sidious Extra * Omwille van Thanksgiving werd deze aflevering een week later uitgezonden. Bron *Cloak of Darkness op SW.com category:Televisie